Today was a Fairytale
by SweetNature
Summary: Highschool AU. Reyna's life was like a whole Cinderella story, but without the happy ending. Her evil step-mother Aphrodite, and her godforsaken daughters, Drew and Piper, try their hardest to make Reyna's life a living hell. Although, when Jason Grace comes back to finish high-school, everything went completely, wrong. Or, maybe totally right. Two-Shot!


Why hello there! Isn't it such a lovely day? Yeah? Well for me, not so much. My name is Reyna. For the past 5 years, I've been living with my step-mother, Aphrodite, and my step-sisters, Drew and Piper. Correction: my EVIL step-mother, and my EVIL step-sisters. When my mother left me and my father, he met Aphrodite. At first she seemed all nice, but after my dad died, she took advantage of me. Do I listen to her? Yes. Do I want to? No. To make it worse she has daughters. Drew and Piper were all ways competitive, but they have something they both can agree on...hating me. If life were a fairytale. Mine would be a sick one.

"Reyna! Wake up sweetie! I made breakfast! Now, clean the dishes up!" My step-mother said through the wall monitor. I groan. When I open my eyes, the face of Aphrodite appeared on the screen which made me jump.

"Oh my god!" I say while feeling my heartbeat.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Get your lazy butt off the bed, and clean these dishes! Also, start expecting me every morning. I don't want to have to pay for your heart attacks." with that, her face disappeared from the screen, and I weakly stood up.

"Another day, another hell." I say while washing my face.

* * *

I put on a white-tee, a black leather vest, some jeans, and converse. I trudge downstairs only to see Piper and Drew fighting over the mirror on the wall. "There are at least 10 other mirrors in the house. Why fight for this one?" I ask starting the water.

"Because! This mirror is the biggest one." Drew answered, before being elbowed by Piper.  
"No it's not. The one upstairs in the hallway is bigger."

The two pause for a moment, but then Piper said, "You're right!" she immediately raced upstairs followed by a Drew yelling "Piper!" the whole time.

I roll my eyes, and smirk at their idiotic selfish needs. I washed the last plate, and dried my hands. When I got to the table, I noticed there was no more food. "Where's my breakfast?"

Aphrodite looked up from her magazine, and said, "What? You expect me to make food for 4 now!? Psh, in your dreams Reyna. But don't worry, the eggs are on the counter. I glare at Aphrodite for a short time, but then sighed, and fried some eggs. When I crack the eggs in the pan, I heard Drew shuffling down the stairs. "Mom! Piper stole my lip gloss...AGAIN!" Drew whined. "I did not! We have the same one!" Piper says from afar. I had a smirk on my face. _Those two are just so whiny. _"Drew, why don't you just use your new Chanel one? It's way better than that one you got from ipsy. I placed my egg on the plate, and microwaved some left-over bacon from last night.

"Oh yeah! Thanks mom!" She squealed before running back upstairs.

I popped a piece of bacon in my mouth, trying to contain my laughter. "Hey! Wipe that smirk off your face Missy! I'm not paying you to laugh at my _actual _daughters." Aphrodite snarled.  
"You don't pay me at all, and sadly, I'm your daughter by law." I retort before eating a spoonful of the egg. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. You know, I'm surprised those eyes haven't rolled off her head ever since dad passed.

When I was done eating, Piper and Drew raced down the stairs with their expensive in-style clothes already put on and ironed...by me.

We heard a honk outside, and it must've been the Limousine driver. You see, Aphrodite is a model/actress, so we basically live in a modern mansion, with a limousine, and have high technology, yet she doesn't get a maid. I have to be the one who cleans everything and buy the groceries and just ugh.

"That's our ride!" Piper squeaked. Both Drew and Piper gave Aphrodite air kisses, and then waved goodbye before closing the door.

I grabbed my skateboard, and black arm warmers, then said, "Well, I'm off too." Aphrodite only nodded and barely even looked up from that magazine of hers. I sigh, while heading out the door then riding my skateboard to school. Funny right? An 4 time Oscar-winning actress' daughter rides a skateboard to school. Well, step-daughter.

I did one more kick flip before picking up my skateboard. "Reyna! Over here!" a voice said. I turn around to see Gwen waving at me, while still in her car. As I walk over to her, Gwen gets out of the car, and opens the trunk. "The damsel in distresses didn't pick you up?" she teased. I pointed to the other side of the parking lot where Drew and Piper were laughing along with their clique. Gwen scoffs in disgust. "I used to be friends with Lacy, I can't believe she fell for their trap. Even Mitchell and Octavian! Well, I don't exactly care about Octavian, but still! Their laughter disgusts me." I laugh.

"C'mon we still have first period to go to." I say.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gwen said before, locking her car, and walking with me inside school.

* * *

3...29...31. Click!

I opened my locker alongside of Gwen's. In freshmen year, Gwen's locker was in the other side of the school, so she begged the principal to switch lockers for about a whole week. "Did you hear? Jason Grace is coming back at school." I took out my purple lunch bag from my locker, and shut it.

"Is that supposed to be good news?" I ask, waiting for Gwen to get her stuff ready. She closed her locker, and we walked to the cafeteria together.

"I thought you had a huge crush on him when we were Freshmen." Gwen said while wiggling her eyebrows. We took a seat in an empty lunch table, and I started eating my calamari. "Yeah, well that was before he started dating Piper, and he started doing an acting career." I popped another calamari as Gwen rolled her eyes.

While eating, me and Gwen heard some noise at the other side of the cafeteria. We both turn our heads, and we saw a crowd at the entrance. I just got back to eating, but Gwen kept looking. "Oh, its Jason."

"With Piper. No surprise to that." I say.

"Didn't they break-up?" Gwen asked. I nod. "Yeah, but yesterday she kept blabbing about how she is TOTALLY going to get back with Jason when he comes back. But, Drew was also saying that she will win Jason's heart this time." I picked up my plastic container, and threw it out the recycle bin.

"How does Jason even stand those girls? I mean they're so clingy!" Gwen said with her mouth full. I shrugged, while taking out my phone. "Whatcha doin?" I barely looked up from my phone because I was concentrated. "Just reading." Gwen was still curious, but I'm guessing she didn't want to know this time.

As I got to an interesting part, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, and Piper and her clique (+ Jason) were all standing behind me with crossed arms. Well, except for Piper, Drew, and Jason, their arms were locked with each other. Actually, Jason's in the middle, with Drew and Piper holding on either of his arms for dear life.

"Ehem!" Drew and Piper said. I smile cheekily, and ask "Yes?"

"This, is OUR table. Go sit with the other losers...oh and bring your friends-I mean, friend, with you."

Gwen got enraged with that friend comment, but I stopped her. "This is a cafeteria. Not, a fancy restaurant. There are no reservations here. Get used to it." Piper and Drew scoffed with their squeaky voices, and stomped their heels.

"Come one Jason! We shouldn't sit here, it's already contaminated with unpopularity-itus!" With that, Drew, Piper, and their clique sat somewhere in the other side of the room.

Gwen laughed. "Unpopularitiy-itus?"

I just shook my head. "Sadly yes. My sisters' vocabulary is so small that they had to make up their own words...C'mon let's go, I don't want to be late for P.E." Gwen got out of her seat, took one more glance at the clique, and then walked with me to the gym.

* * *

I closed my locker, and put my hair into a ponytail. "Ready?" I ask Gwen. She nodded, and we headed back to the gym. There was a good amount of people already waiting, but of course, the "Clique" wasn't here yet. Me and Gwen sat on the hard wooden floor, and chatted for a while, until we heard the Coach blow his whistle. "Alright ballerina's time for the men period!" He looked around the room, and his eyebrow raised. "We are missing some maggots!" He clicked his tongue while shaking his head. But, just practically on cue, the Clique came.

"Oh hi Coach! I'm sorry we're late, we had an emergency." Piper said in a convincing voice.

Luckily, the Coach wasn't fazed. "I don't care for any of your emergencies! Next time you better stop lolly-gagging or else i'll make your report card have an emergency! Y'all better get back here in a minute, ON THE DOT! Now scat you god-forsaken maggots!" Immediately the Clique rushed in the locker rooms, and came back here as soon as they can. Though the whole time, me and Gwen kept holding our laughter from Drew and Piper's messed up make-up.

"Ok ladies, the lollipops and gum-drops stop now! This is Physical Education! Before we go into war, we first need to prepare! 20 planks and push-ups now!" He blew his whistle, and I just do what I was told without complaining. P.E. isn't my favorite subject because I'm good at it, it's because this is the only place in school I can really bring my anger out without getting in trouble. But also the Coach is my mom's brother...so he's my uncle! Though only I know that.

I was done with the push-ups and planks, so I just sat there watching Piper and Drew struggle. My eyes wander to see how everyone else is doing, and Gwen was done, but I saw that Jason was doing really well. I had a not bad on my face, as I heard footsteps behind me. "Reyna, since you are done we should use time wisely. Dodgeballs, now!" Coach said. I nodded, and went to the supply room. When I came back to the gym, everyone was finally done, as I drop the dodgeball bag on the ground.

Coach blew his whistle again, but this time even louder which made everyone cover their ears. "All right maggots, today we will be heading into war! Dodgeball war! Regular rules would be set, but if they were my rules they will be injuries like from the World Wars! Still, all of you know how to play! If you get hit, and your throw got caught, you get out of the game and sit down in the bleachers of heaven, or in some cases...hell. The team who's gotten everyone out on the other team wins! Now, LET'S PLAY!"

Coach released all the dodgeballs, and me and Gwen look at each other with blood-thirsty eyes. _Time to kick some evil-step-sisters' butt. _Both of us pick up the rubber sphere and chucked it at Drew and Piper. The two had their backs turned around, and they were whispering to each other. _Too easy, _I thought. They were probably gossiping, but were soon rewarded to a dodgeball to their backs, and floor face plant. Gwen and I grin at the two as they cover their faces while saying "Ow!" every step the make towards the bleachers. I give Gwen a high-five, but the smile wiped from her face and turned to wide-eyes.

"Look out!" she said. Everything suddenly went in slow motion. Gwen jumped to the floor, as my head turns around. I saw a dodgeball coming after me, so I leaned to the side as the rubber ball almost grazed me during it's flight. I sighed, but then realized I was still leaning which caused me to lose my balance. I waited for my back to hit hard wood floor, though I didn't, all I felt was mid-air. My eyes open to see a pair of blue ones in mine. It was Jason. "Umm, can you put me down?" I ask. Jason finally realized he was still carrying me, and said, "Oh, um sorry." He put me down and I just take one glance at him before walking away.

I looked in front of me to see a smirking Gwen, and I'm like, "What?" I wait a little bit before she answers, "Oh nothing... ." With that comment, I noticed Gwen was close to team separation line, so I pushed her to the other side, and threw a ball at her.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, really." I reply with a grin. Gwen rolls her eyes, and I get back to the game.

* * *

After school, Gwen drove me back home, but boy I wish the oh-so-long red-light would've been longer, because sitting in that car with the seatbelt torturing my neck as I took a short nap, would be better than coming home only to find out that Jason, and Aphrodite were both recommended for the same movie. As I slowly open the door trying my best to be as light as feather avoiding the wooden floor creaks, my feet stepped on the TV remote, which caused the television to turn on, and make a whole lot of sounds that could've been heard from Hawaii...and we live in California!

Instantly, I turn off the TV, taking a glance at the dining room, and luckily they all were still lost in their formal chatter to even notice a girl who was wearing a lot of dark colors out in the open in a white house. The first step I take on the staircase made a creaking sound, and followed by that was an Aphrodite, coming towards me. The others didn't know what was happening, so Aphrodite just excused herself, and stomped her way out of dining room, and into the foyer where I was.

"Why are you late?!" she said in whispering voice. I was about to answer but she interrupted me. "Forget that. Right now, we have guests, but it's already too late for you to serve the food, so I don't want to hear a word or sound from you? Ok?" she asks bluntly.

"Ok, but can I at least get some food. Either that or you'll have to talk to family services of why your step-daughter starved to death." I bargain. Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. but then rolled them and nodded. She went back inside the dining room, in a fashionly manner, as I duck down avoiding anyone to see me. I opened the fridge, trying to see what I can bring my room because for a dinner with Aphrodite, it's like a free fancy buffet in a 5 food restaurant...you can never leave until closing time!

I take a glance at the table, and saw Jason, sitting in between a googley-eyed Drew and Piper, Dakota and Bobby (Jason's so-called managers), Mr. and Mrs. Grace, and of course Aphrodite.

"So, let's talk business shall we! Jason, I hear you got recommended for the role Alex?" Aphrodite inferred.

"Oh yes, but um-" Jason was going to finish, though his mother interrupted him.

"Yes he is Aphrodite, and he will gladly be playing that part alongside your character, Shea." said. Aphrodite and were discussing about the movie without Jason so much that, he suddenly interrupted.

"Look! I love your movies Aphrodite, but I'm taking a break from my acting career this year, so I declare, this dinner...over."

I was finally done getting all the food I wanted, and as I walk backwards, I accidently slipped, which lead to all the food flying in the air, and spilling on everyone. Though, as I was about to hit the ground, I felt nothing, again. I open my eyes, and see Jason carrying me...again.

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" I say. He laughed.

"You tell me, you're the clumsy one." He replies. I rolled my eyes, and he puts me back on the ground. I watched as Drew and Piper were still screaming they're lungs off because of the chips all over them, and everyone else was panicking and brushing any food off of them...well except for Bobby, and Dakota.

"Welp, guys I think this is a chance to hit the park!" Jason said. The two nodded, and they all headed out the door, but Jason turned her around for a second, "You never told me your name."

"And there is a reason for that!" I say. With that, he gave me the "Really?" face, and shut the door. Immediately after that, I ran up the stairs avoiding this screaming massacre.

* * *

"I don't think I should go to the ball." I tell Gwen before popping a laffy taffy in my mouth. Her eyes went wide. "What?! No! I've been going through every single online shopping website to find our perfect dresses since last month!"

"I know...it's just...well, it's masquerade ball. We won't know who is who." I say.

"Exactly! No one will know who you are nor, who they are." Gwen said.

"That's pretty much my point! How would I know if the person is cute or not?" I scoffed.

"You're going to the ball! C'mon! It's a silver and gold Great Gatsby themed dance! I heard it's going to be the best one yet because Piper and Drew paid over 2-Gs for this. For once, I'm thanking them. "

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go." Gwen jumped up and down and squealed.

* * *

***Third POV***

"Get in the ankles." Aphrodite says, before sighing. She was relaxing at her favorite spa having a foot massage, until her two daughters Drew and Piper came running inside with their heels making noises to the floor.

"Mother! We just overheard Reyna talking about the ball tonight with her friend!" Drew whined.

Aphrodite didn't answer. She was only lost in her relaxation, until Piper added to Drew's complain.

"And, we think that Reyna might be going!" With that, Aphrodite peeled the cucumber slices from her eyes. "She won't be going anywhere tonight. Thank you daughters, I have just in mind for what Reyna should be occupied tonight."

* * *

**Back to Reyna! **

"Reyna!" I heard Aphrodite screech. I already made Drew and Piper's beds, cleaned the dining room, and now I am scrubbing the floor. What more does this woman want?

"Yes Aphrodite?" I reply. I heard clacking on the floor and figured Aphrodite was wearing high-heels. When she stood right in front of me, her hands were on her hips and a grin was on her face.

"I have a job for you tonight." She said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow and she beckoned me to follow her. When she stopped, Aphrodite pointed to the pool which was filled with algae, rust, dirt, EVERYTHING! And let me tell you this our pool is seriously big, freakishly deep. My eyes went wide.

"Y-you're kidding right!?" I say while looking at Aphrodite for an answer. Unfortunately, she shook her head. "I want this pool spotless and healthy! I'm throwing a party after the fashion show. Now get started!"

Aphrodite walked off, after throwing me every single cleaning supply we had in the house. _If I live through this, i'll basically live through anything. _

* * *

I dialed Gwen's phone number later that night. Drew and Piper already went to the ball with their extremely flashy outfits, and Aphrodite was on her way to the fashion show.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What's up Rey!" Gwen hollered through the phone.

"I can't make it to the ball. Evil Aphrodite is making me clean seaweed land which we call a pool." I explain.

"You're cleaning that green hell-hole!?" Gwen said surprised.

"Yes. I know you worked hard to find our dresses, but with this much algae, I think I won't be done until next Christmas." With that, I left Gwen hanging-sorta-and started working on the pool.

* * *

1hour later...

* * *

"God! This thing is not even an inch done! I wish we just had a flame-thrower around here." I say to myself while taking a rest. As I'm resting I heard the doorbell, and hoped that Evil Aphrodite isn't going to give me more chores.

When I opened the door, standing in front of me was none-other than Gwendolyn herself. "You're fairy god-mother has arrived!" Gwen said.

"Gwen, I already told you I can't go to the ball, and besides you can't clean the pool alone."

"Who said I was alone?" she said with a grin. I raised an eyebrow, and out-of-nowhere, 3 people were standing behind Gwen with professional pool cleaning equipment.

I smiled and hugged Gwen. "Don't worry Reyna, your pool will be spotless!" One of the pool-cleaners said. I nodded and showed them the way to the pool. Suddenly, their eyes went wide.

"Gary, take out the flame-thrower." The girl said. He nodded, and rushed to their van outside. _I knew I needed a flame-thrower!_


End file.
